This invention relates generally to dogging mechanism for use with exit devices and more particularly to an electric dogging mechanism which can be used with a fire rated exit device.
When exit devices are used in an environment where noise is obtrusive, such as churches, libraries, movie theatres, conference rooms, etc., it is desirable to dog the exit device to hold the latch in a retracted position and preferably, also hold the touch bar in a depressed position. If the exit device must also be a fire rated device, then the typical prior art mechanical dogging can not be used, since the exit device must latch closed in a fire situation.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present fire rated exit devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.